


My Name is Parkinson

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Captain Parkinson to you, scoundrel!
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	My Name is Parkinson

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song [My Name is Barbossa by Geof Zanelli.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5dUQ00lCQ8IPMs149DIdhf?si=QbzKfDR7SfyY3FC2Ut5W-w)

A strong starboard wind bolstered the sails as a tall woman with chopped black hair and an eyepatch stepped out onto the deck; a jagged white scar ran down the right side of her face. A large crow landed on her shoulder, and her lips curled into a crooked smile. 

“Hullo love, where’s my other pet?” 

“Right here,” called a playful voice, a red-headed woman swinging down from one of the masts. “How can I help you captain?” 

“My morning kiss, darling?” 

With a devilish grin, the freckled woman leaned in, planting a large smack on her lover's warped cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
